


singularity

by minhobbit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: jae finds himself playing seven minutes in heaven with brian, a kid he met that same day.also, the other people at the party decided to play "singularity" by v while they were at it.





	singularity

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! i became inspired by this video/scenery (idk what to call it i’m sorry;;) and i listened to it while the idea hit me, so you can do the same while reading I guess??? it’s kinda hot. 
> 
> scenery thingy: https://youtu.be/7NhvuMtoGXg
> 
> also, u can follow me on Twitter @yesumini !!! I tend to rant in Spanish most of times but I tweet in English too! hope u like the oneshot!!

jae sighs when he finds himself sitting alone in the storage room. he had already seen this scenery playing in his head at least a thousand times. since the moment he received the event invitation via facebook, he knew it would be a terrible idea to accept it and to go to the party by himself. wonpil was busy, sungjin was studying for some midterms and he wasn’t that close to dowoon. it was a recipe for disaster, he wanted nothing to do with the event. 

nonetheless, there he was, supposedly playing seven minutes in heaven with a group of kids from the grade below his. some of them were friends with wonpil, so he knew their faces beforehand. however, others were new discoveries for him. one of those being a young boy named brian. he’d never seen him before at school, and he had quite a curious accent. jae was intrigued by him, to say the least. the kid had not stopped watching him the whole round of the bottle spinning. jae’s hands were sweating nonstop. 

when he was chosen to go inside the dark and tiny room, he was shaking. being the oldest of the group, he didn’t know if he was going to find himself kissing a girl or a boy. jae was bisexual, he didn’t care at all, but he was particularly anxious about the chance of being paired with the odd kid: brian, whose foxlike-eyes had been following him the whole night.

a sudden knock on the door got him away from his thoughts and he spoke in a soft voice.

“come in” said jae, shaking slightly in his seat.

the door opened and there was brian, in all his dark and mysterious glory.

“hey” greeted brian, sporting a shy smile on his lips.

“hey” answered jae, slightly swallowing.

brian approached him on the floor and kept a little space between them. jae noticed how nervous his eyes looked and how he was biting the inside of his cheek. brian’s hair was as black as the night, and his honeyed skin glowed under the not-so-well-lit lighting equipment.

out of nowhere, a song started playing outside the storage room. singularity by idol singer v, jae could hear goofy laughs and catcalls from the other kids of the group. he felt his cheeks reddening and clasped his hands together, on top of his knees. brian just slightly smiled at him and scratched the back of his neck. he was definitely nervous. 

“we don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel like it, dude” commented brian, almost stuttering. “we just have to pretend we did something and they’ll be off our asses, you know?”

jae blushed even darker. he didn’t want brian –or anyone for that matter, to think he was afraid of some boy on boy action. plus, he was the older one in the situation, he shouldn’t be shaking in his boots!

“it’s okay. i can manage” he abruptly answered, making brian choke a laugh.

“okay then, want me to kiss you first?” asked brian, nonchalantly. 

taking a deep breath, jae changed from his seated position and got on his knees, approaching brian’s side a little better. he placed one of his big hands on brian’s nape and shook his own head.

“I’ve got this, dude”

jae got closer to his mouth, intending to mesh their lips but brian was faster and met him halfway there. surprised by the sudden action, jae stumbled back and ended up sitting on his ass, with brian crouching in front of him; hands on each other’s napes. brian caught jae’s thicker lower lip and gently sucked it in his mouth. jae gasped and parted his lips more, allowing brian to take more of his lips.

feeling a little more adventurous, brian moved his hand towards jae’s neck and caressed its sides while he sucked on the taller’s lower lip. it feels good to be treated like this, thought jae. brian was being so gentle and was treating him with so much care, jae started to feel a warmth sensation growing in his chest. 

“brian, right?” said jae when he broke off the kiss for a moment “can I caress your hair? it looks really soft…”

brian chuckled lowly and nodded, settling himself between jae’s long legs and diving in for another kiss. jae moved his hands to brian’s hair and stroked it softly, still focused on allowing the other to have his way with him. taking advantage of his partner being multitasking, the shorter one slipped his tongue inside. jae made a soft sound and moved his hands to rest behind brian’s neck.

while moving his tongue against the other’s, brian moved his left hand to jae’s jaw, holding him in place. jae furrowed his brows, slightly awkward with the way being restricted felt. it wasn’t uncomfortable though; brian’s hands were slightly calloused and his fingers kept caressing his skin. 

“hey, jae… is it okay if i kiss your neck?” asked brian, blushing for the first time since they found themselves locked inside the storage room. 

nodding, jae allowed brian to hold him by the waist and start kissing his long and pale neck. jae was sweating like crazy; he felt every fiber of his body tremble with each tiny warm kiss pressed to his skin.

brian was enjoying himself, lowering his attentions to the hem of jae’s shirt, slightly moving it to the side, so he could have his way with the older’s collarbones. jae heard himself panting, but he wasn’t sure if he found it embarrassing or hot. brian chuckled darkly when he heard a soft “bri…” from the taller’s lips.

“yes, jae?” 

“you can mark it… if you feel like it, I mean.”

brian suppressed a groan and sucked a particularly big hickey on the juncture of jae’s neck and shoulder. he could catch the older’s whimper when the mark was fully placed on his skin. it honestly felt amazing to have park jaehyung shaking in his arms. he felt on cloud nine. 

“bri… I wanna kiss you, please?”

hearing jae begging for him was such a turn on, he felt his mind clouding.

“of course, you can kiss me, dude… c’mere” brian sitted in the same way as jae; legs straight in from of him and arms placed on each side of his hips, supporting his upper body. jae was a sight to behold: specs located sideways on the bridge of his tiny round nose, messy blond hair, red cheeks, plump and bruised lips from brian’s own ones. if you asked him, kang brian was feeling proud as hell. “why are you looking at me like that? didn’t you want your kiss?” he teased, smirking.

jae, surprisingly, rolled his eyes and moved forward to catch brian’s lips; a little rougher than the first time, a little bit of teeth clashing and gasping in each other’s mouths. brian felt the temperature rising when jae’s hand ghosted over the collar of his shirt, attempting to undo the first two buttons.

the music outside the room stopped and brian grabbed jae’s waist instantly, pulling him to his lap, just when park jimin opened the door, a big smile on her face.

“hey, lovebirds, wanna come out to let momo and nayeon have their time or do I have to drag you out of here?”

blushing hard, jae attempted to get off brian’s lap but the shorter one secured him there.

“sorry, kiddo, they’ll have to look around for their space.”

he closed the door in jimin’s face and kissed jae’s cheekbone.

“now… where were we?”


End file.
